The art of Foley type rubber catheters having an inflatable collar is well known as for example shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,151 issued Oct. 12, 1965 to J. W. Foderick et al. It is usual with such catheters to have an integrally appended syringe or other inflation means for selectively transferring fluid to the collar by attachment to a secondary inflation tube carried alongside and integral with the catheter structure.
It has been usual to leave the inflation means in place after the collar is inflated. However that comprises a heavy and cumbersome appendage that can get caught on moving objects or can put weight on the catheter tending to dislodge it. Also it gets in the way during use of the catheter, which accordingly must be more carefully and delicately handled.
Various sorts of clamping structure are known for holding the fluid in the inflated collar. Typical U.S. Pat. Nos. showing clamps are 3,599,620 issued Aug. 17, 1971 to Jay Z. Balin, 3,602,226 issued Aug. 31, 1971 to Richard E. Ericson, 3,275,001 issued Sept. 27, 1966 to D. A. Rosecrans and 3,176,691 issued Apr. 6, 1965 to R. E. Ericson. All of these are subject to the problems of the foregoing paragraph.
Detachable syringes are known, mostly as used for inflation where de-inflation or venting is controlled by some kind of retaining valve structure. These U.S. Pat. Nos. are typified by 4,116,201 issued Sept. 26, 1978 to Nayan S. Shah, 3,889,676 issued June 17, 1975 to F. R. Greene, 3,905,361 issued to J. R. Hewson et al., and 3,131,694 issued May 5, 1964 to E. D. G. Garth.
All of these are subject to long tails on the inflation tube assembly and at least part of the inflation means retained thereon, which also do not overcome the foregoing problems or produce a simple inexpensive catheter arrangement that eliminates the inconvenience and possible damage to a patient.
Accordingly it is a general object of this invention to provide a simple and effective self contained sterile integral catheter device that can be used without the inconvenience and potentially dangerous presence of the inflation means after the catheter is in place with its collar inflated.
Other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following more detailed specification.